


It's The Thought

by Tangela



Series: Gammahammer [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thor is a domestic goddess okay, ThunderScience - Freeform, gammahammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Thor tries to do something nice for Bruce and it blows up in his face (quite literally).





	It's The Thought

Now that everything had settled, and the Avengers were able to dust themselves off and go home again, it left Thor and Bruce at something of an impasse. Thor had no home to return to anymore, and Bruce had never really had a home, and after everything that had happened on Sakaar, it seemed only fitting for the two of them to live together.

Bruce was very much used to his own space, which Thor respected, understanding that if he needed to retreat, there was never any offence meant. And Bruce had to admit, he did enjoy the company. Thor always had a story or an interesting comment on something or other, and his laugh lit up a room, it was so full of warmth. They were the token odd couple, but they were so good for each other, everyone could see it (although Bruce really could have done without Tony’s insistent questions about their “sleeping arrangements”).

With Thor having very little to do these days, it meant that he was left to his own devices during the day while Bruce was at work. He mostly filled his days with exploring and discovering new things about Earth, which he would report to Bruce when he came home in the evening. (“What is this ‘reality TV’ nonsense?” he had asked Bruce on one of his more relaxed days. “All they do is argue, real life is not like this.”) Bruce found it endearing.

One evening, Bruce was barely through the door when the first thing to greet him was not Thor, but a wall of smoke coming from the kitchen. He immediately dropped everything in a panic, just making it to the doorway when Thor beat him to it. He was covered in what Bruce could only imagine was some kind of food – though what kind Bruce could not for the life of him figure out.

“You’re home! Hello,” he greeted as if the Gates of Hell didn’t look as though they’d opened up behind him.

Bruce was trying his best to see what was going on over Thor’s shoulder. “Is everything alright? Why is there smoke coming out of the kitchen?”

Thor placed his hands on Bruce’s shoulders, turning him around and leading him to the couch. “Nothing to worry about at all, darling. You just sit here-” Thor pushed Bruce onto the couch, and with the weight of his hands on his shoulders, Bruce couldn’t stop him. “-and I’ll be right back.”

“Thor-”

“Ah-ah, no. Sit. Stay there.”

Bruce wasn’t sure if he was entirely fond of being talked to like a dog, but he did as he was told, watching as Thor disappeared back into the fog of the kitchen. Bruce was having a hard time just sitting there, especially with the noise coming from the other room. The smoke only seemed to be getting worse, and the banging sounds and swearing were getting louder and more violent. Bruce’s nerves couldn’t take much more of this. It was only when something sounded as if it had exploded did he finally get up, running into the kitchen.

If Thor was a mess before, it was nothing compared to the state he was in now. He was standing in front of the stove with the handle of a pot in his hand, the other half of it still on the stove. There didn’t seem to be any immediate danger (nothing was on fire anymore, at least), and Thor looked so ridiculous, staring at the pot handle glumly that Bruce couldn’t help but laugh.

“What is all this?” he asked, gesturing to the chaos of the room.

“It was supposed to be dinner,” Thor replied with a sigh.

“Dinner? It sounded as if you were fighting to the death in here. Which from the looks of it, you were.”

Thor set the pot handle down on the counter carefully, as if it made much difference to the state of the room. He pulled the towel draped over his shoulder, wiping his hands.

“I thought since you were at work all day that I would do something nice for you,” he said, looking very embarrassed.

Bruce peered into the pot. Whatever it was, it looked angry.

“What is it?” he asked, managing to stop himself from asking “What was it supposed to be?” just in time.

“Omelette. I couldn’t find much to work with, and it looked simple enough.”

_‘How could anyone screw up an omelette this badly?’_

He knew he’d regret it, but anything was better than having to look at Thor so miserable. It didn’t suit him. He took a fork from the drawer, poking at the hissing mess and putting the smallest amount he could manage into his mouth.

Bruce had lived in squalor a great deal of his life, having no choice but to eat what could barely be described as food at times just to get by, but even for him, this was bad. He grimaced, trying his best to hide just how awful it was, but there was no way he could swallow this without making the kitchen floor even more of a mess. He grabbed a paper towel and discreetly spat into it.

“It could, uh, it could use some work,” he said, trying to be delicate about it. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“It’s a disaster, you can be honest with me.”

“No, really, it’s-” Bruce stopped when he felt something crack between his teeth. _‘Was that eggshell?’_ “Have you…You’ve never cooked before, have you?”

“Not like this, no,” Thor admitted sheepishly. “But I can set up a fire and roast an animal over it.”

“Yeah, I don’t think the neighbours would approve of that.”

“Mm, I thought so too.”

“So cooking’s not your thing, it’s fine. It’s the thought that counts.”

Thor didn’t look convinced.

“Really,” Bruce insisted. He took Thor’s hand, leading him out of his self-made warzone and into the living room. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll order some Chinese food and we can forget this ever happened, okay? We’ll deal with in there later.”

Thor nodded, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s forehead. Bruce smiled up at him. He noticed Thor’s smile was lasting a little too long.

“It’s on my face, isn’t it?” he asked.

Thor looked at him blankly, feigning innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Bruce just rolled his eyes. “Go on, go get cleaned up, you’re leaving a trail of dirt in here too.”

Thor stopped as he reached the doorway, turning back. “Hey, Bruce?”

Bruce stopped scrubbing at his face. “Yeah?”

“Love you.”

It had been months since the first time they’d said it, but Bruce couldn’t stop the little rush of warmth it still gave him. It felt good to finally say it again. He smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love little domestic tropes like this, they're so sweet. This is just a little thing that popped into my head today, and I thought it would be perfect for these two, so I hope it's alright! (And yes, I am 100% still playing the 'Infinity War never happened and everyone is happy' game. As always, kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated. You can find me on tumblr under @maybeishouldwritesomething. Thank you for reading!


End file.
